1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting location services.
2. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a mobile station, e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably. For example, a user may utilize the mobile station to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. The location of the mobile station may then be determined and used to provide appropriate content to the user. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the location of the mobile station is useful or necessary.
The mobile station may be provisioned such that it can obtain location services from a home network with which the user has a service subscription. The mobile station may communicate with various network entities in the home network in order to determine the location of the mobile station whenever needed. The mobile station may roam to other networks with which the user has no service subscription. A major challenge is to provide location services to the mobile station in such roaming scenario.